familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elijah Harrison Pinkney Sexton (1843-1863)
Biography Early Life * The family migrated to Cocke County, Tennessee from Greene County. * He appeared on the 1850 census on 31 Aug 1850 in Greene Co. Tennessee. He was 11 years old and born in Tennessee. * He appeared on the census in 1860 in Cocke County, Tennessee. He was a laboror with personal property of $30. Civil War Elijah Sexton mustered September 6, 1862 into the 60th North Carolina Infantry, Company H, Confederate States of America, as a drummer along with two brothers, George (who served with Elijah as a fifer musician) and John (who left the 60th with distinguished service after becoming ill). Elijah died in Murfreesboro, TN during the Battle of Stones River. George was a fifer player and died from disease shortly after Elijah died. Both brothers were in the band, of which they may have been part of the following account of the Battle of Stones River from Hattaway and Jones- "Through skirmishing and artillery fire, both adversaries tried to ascertain locations of opposing lines. That night, an eerie prelude to battle occurred. Just before tattoo the military bands of each army began to play their favorite tunes. The music carried clearly on the cold, still air and each could hear the other's playing. "Yankee Doodle" and "Hail Columbia" drifted into everyone's ears, answered by "Dixie" and "'The Bonnie Blue Flag." The exchange continued for a time and then one band struck up a tune known and loved by all soldiers, regardless of allegiance, "Home Sweet Home." Suddenly all the bands on both sides joined in its playing, while thousands of voices, most betraying homesickness, joined in with the words." A fellow soldier sent a letter to the state of Tennessee on behalf of his wife Sarah. The letter simply stated, "I was a soldier in Company H and 60th NC Regiment with Elijah Sexton from the time of his enlistment to the time of his death. He died at Murfreesboro, Tennessee in the year US T rebelled 1863. I know that he was properly enlisted and served as a soldier to the day of his death. I was present and saw him buried. Respectfully, M. M. Jones." He was buried at the Mass Grave in Evergreen Cemetery in Murfreesboro, Rutherford, Tennessee, USA. If he was one of the men killed or mortally wounded during the Battle of Murfreesboro, Tennessee in December 1862 and January 1863 he would also have been buried in the cemetery or perhaps upon the battlefield with many hundreds of other Confederate Soldiers. In the 1930's the cemetery was turned into a service station and the boys were reburied in a Mass Grave in Evergreen Cemetery. Of the approximately 2000 Confederate Burials there in this mass grave, only about 200 are known. The remainder are listed as Unknowns. Elijah possibly served in the War with Mexico. Spouse(s) Elijah married Sarah Morrow in 1859 in Tennessee. Sarah was born on 16 Dec 1841 in Burke County, North Carolina and died on 9 Dec 1913 at age 71. Sarah is buried near their home in Del Rio, TN (Cocke County) at Morrow Cemetery. Noted events in Sarah's life were: * Appeared on the census in 1860 in Cocke County, Tennessee. * Appeared on the 1870 census on 15 Jul 1870 in Cocke County, Tennessee. * Appeared on the census on 21 Jun 1880 in Big Creek, Cocke, Tennessee. * Sarah received Elijah's pension (claim number #W2710) in Cocke County, Tennessee. Children * Elijah (possibly Harrison) Pinkney Sexton was born on 10 May 1862 and died on 25 Jun 1937 at age 75. He was four months old when his father entered military service. * Nancy Ellen Sexton was born in 1859 and died in 1941 at age 82. She was buried in Jones Cemetery, Del Rio Tennessee. Related Entries Grandfather John Sexton (1762-1844) who served under General George Washington at Valley Forge. Another grandfather served with Gen. Washington in the French and Indian Wars. Elijah'S grandson served in the US Army the Belgium Bulge receiving two purple hearts. His Great-great-grandson served in the Gulf War and another was on the USS Enterprise that fired the first missile into Baghdad during Operation Iraqi Freedom 2003. External links Military History Online- 60th NC Infantry Contributors *Chris V (Talk to me!) Sources # Researched and written by Judy Sexton R. and Wilbur D. References Category:Sexton (surname) Sexton, Elijah Harrison Pinkney Sexton, Elijah Harrison Pinkney Category:Non-SMW people articles